World Rings
The Seven World Rings (originally from Sonic and the Secret Rings) are the seven magical rings that bind the Universe Book. Like the Universe Book, they are a part of Hoopa. If the World Rings were ever scattered, they can only be picked up by a Ring Bearer whose personality represents that of the ring. The rings are the main objective in Index and the World Rings. World Rings *'White Ring of Wishes/Desire' - found by Alluka Zoldyck. This ring gives the Bearer the power to grant wishes. The Ring Bearer must be someone with minimal desires. *#When someone makes a wish, the Bearer will make 4 requests to the person, and they must follow 3 of their requests to satisfy them. *#If they fail to grant 4 requests, the person will die, and the person they spent the most time with will also die. *#Depending on the scope of the wish, the worse the Bearer's requests will be, and the more people will die if those requests aren't met. *#*In the case of Alluka, because she loves her brother, she will not request him to do anything deadly. *#The White Ring cannot revive the dead or nullify the effects of other World Rings. *#The White Ring feeds on the Bearer's chi to use its power, and if they use too much power, they will grow weaker, and possibly die. *#*Wishes that don't require magic, or wishes that affect only the Bearer (like size-changing) are the safest to use in that regard. *#When awakened, the Bearer can make their own desires become reality, still at the cost of their energy. *'Aqua Ring of Pleasure' - found by Lotte Jansson. This ring allows the Bearer to enter the worlds of books (or anything with a story), and bring others with them. The Ring Bearer must be someone who deeply enjoys stories. **The Bearer is able to control what happens in the book worlds, but only if they are relevant to the events. *'Purple Ring of Sadness' - found by Izuku Midoriya (Deku). This ring causes something to happen to the Bearer that may ultimately crush their dreams, thus drowning them in sadness. The Ring Bearer must be someone with a powerful dream and determination. **Deku was able to nullify the ring's effect using Eri's Rewind power, but it only works so long as Eri is touching him. Furthermore, because the ring is constantly fighting with Eri's power, the latter will not cause Deku to reverse in age. **When awakened, the Bearer is able to crush the dreams of other people by touching them with their bare hands. *'Green Ring of Wisdom' - found by The Riddler. It gives the Bearer all knowledge in the universe, but this knowledge will only be available when someone asks the Bearer a question pertaining to it. *#Each person can only get one question answered. *#Riddler can only answer 3 questions in a day, but this number will increase when the quota is not met in a day. *#If either Riddler or the person already knows the answer to a question, it will not count. *#Riddler cannot lie about his answer, but he can answer it in any manner he pleases, such as with riddles. *'Pink Ring of Love' - found by Chelia Blendy, later transferred to Morgiana and Nagisa Shiota. This ring raises the Bearer's power to their max when they are with their True Love. They can also channel power from friend of family love. They are able to reveal a person's Soul Bond by touching them. The Ring Bearer must either be someone with strong love, but it can also be held by two people who deeply love each other. **When awakened, the Bearers can allow other people to grow stronger via their Soul Bonds. *'Red Ring of Rage' - found by Mustache Girl. This ring gives the Bearer the power to inflict great pain upon people they hate, simply by the touch. The ring can also enhance someone's Power Level as their hatred develops. The Ring Bearer must be someone with incredible anger and hatred. **When awakened, the Bearer can ignite the rage inside other people, allowing them to manipulate those people. *'Yellow Ring of Fate' - found by Index/Scheherazade. This ring allows the Bearer to decide peoples' fates, such as when or how someone will die. Trivia *In Secret Rings, the Green Ring was the one of Anger, but Gamewizard felt it was too similar to Rage. The same applies with the Pleasure and Joy Ring, which was replaced with the Fate Ring. Site Poll Which World Ring is your favorite? White Ring of Wishes Aqua Ring of Pleasure Purple Ring of Sadness Green Ring of Wisdom Pink Ring of Love Red Ring of Rage Yellow Ring of Fate Category:Magical Items